


Life Itself

by TheMaidofLight22



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Adventure, Collaboration, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Furry, Fursonas, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Multiple Species, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidofLight22/pseuds/TheMaidofLight22
Summary: Camilla, the bat, and her friends learn the secrets of the universe....Not really. They're just normal fuzzy anthropomorhpic animals trying to get by in a world full of magic and struggling through difficult scenarios such as:A car breaking downBreaking up with a partnerYour favorite place to visit not having the best kind of ice cream there isA missing sockAn unexpected mistakeA collab fic with furries involving fursonas having fun adventures. Hope you enjoy!





	Life Itself

As the light of the morning sun began to blind her through the windshield, Camilla (as she often did after a long night of work) often wondered why she couldn’t just work from home. Why weren’t there just robots by now to do her job for her? Void could easily just program them…and then the patients she took care of could blame the faulty wiring instead of openly insulting her, spitting on her, throwing cups at her…

She shuddered a bit, only being launched from her cycling recollections by a small light goin off on the dashboard. Clouds of murky, chilly rain began to settle over the horizon, allowing just a bit more insight as to what the beeping noise accommodating the cursed symbol was.

“Dammit…” She muttered. Check engine soon. What was it now? She had just gotten this car…the car that so many of her coworkers labeled as a “wind-up toy”. Camilla preferred to call it…economy friendly. Sure she had to stuff her wings into it uncomfortably and the black tips of her ears were folded against the ceiling but she only had to ever fill the tiny tank up every two weeks.

She bellowed out a few puffs of angry smoke from her nostrils, trying not to slam her head against the wheel in frustration. She made a few more turns, arriving at her small ranch-style home. The babbling of the brook nearby always inspired a feeling of exploration and homely comfort to her…but today it just seemed like an extra annoyance. Clearing out the smog from her interior, she opened the door with a grunted sigh and pushed herself out.

The bat could stand above her car and easily look over its roof, trying to inspect it. She squinted…her contacts were starting to get dry. She ruffled her streak of red hair a bit with an intense itch, a thirst to dig into her mind to try and think of how to even begin looking for issues. But alas, Camilla was too caught up in the horrors of the beeping of the call lights flashing, the yelling of patients in pain and the torture of awkward conversation with everyone’s favorite coworker Mary Moose.

That voice was just so….grating sometimes.

Camilla tried her best to put on good airs for the sake of friends and her career, but she had that jackrabbit-bat blood of her father…hot blooded and quick to temper. She had calmed down much over the course of her marriage and life, but days like today where she had been awake for nearly 20 hours dealing with a car that seemed to never work properly were the ones where her more…feisty side came. She cursed under her breath a little as she popped the front cover of the car open, after a series of manipulating switches for a moment.

Drumming her claws over the edge of the interior, she did everything her grandfather would ever recommend. The oil didn’t need to be changed, and didn’t look dirty. The air filter was fine. What the heck was the problem then?

She heard the door open to the house, her ear turning towards the infamous creaking sound it made…like an old woman crooning almost. With confusion, she turned towards the corner of her entrance and spotted a familiar calico hare dressed in scrubs.

“Jeff? What are you doing up?”

“Had to go in for a few hours to work the floor. What are you doing?” He chuckled as he stepped over, “Trying to woo the new lady again?”

Camilla scoffed a bit and gave her roommate a shove. He was much smaller than her, only matching her height with his impressive ears.

“I think it looks a little green.” Jeff then motioned, alluding to the very bright lime coloration of the exterior.

Camilla pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Jeff…the car is green.”

“Exactly! Let’s go paint it. I’m thinking rainbows.”

“You’re just trying to advertise how gay you are now.”

“And why not?”

“I’m not opposed!”

The two chuckled together at the idea of a tiny, rainbow car flitting about their tiny midwestern city. It wouldn’t be opposed to a certain group of masses for sure, but they lived in a secluded neighborhood full of mostly older adults…who would most likely die of shock at anything out of the ordinary.

“If I knew the dardest thing about it, I would offer to fix it myself. Might have to drag it down to the shop.”

Camilla groaned, throwing her paws in the air, “Yeah tell me something I don’t know.”

“You don’t know Coco.” Jeff cleverly mentioned, wiggling his head with a smug expression. His ears twitched slightly as he pulled out his signature hot pink cell phone and began to tap on the screen. He set the phone up and smirked, “Hey partner! You free this morning?” A silence and the less than satisfied expression on the rabbit’s face told Camilla that chances were the conversation was not going in his favor.

Jeff didn’t speak, his expression frozen in a blank stare as the man over the phone growled softly. After almost a minute, Jeff sighed. “Look buddy I get it…but this is for my friend. She and her lovely husband have helped me out in a few situations. So pretty, pretty please?”

His ears went flat against his head at the return statement, “Oh come on! I’ll even buy you breakfast. My buddy loves donuts.”

Camilla heard the reluctant grumble. “Jeff it’s okay really.”

“Hey you helped me out, now I am helping you right?” Jeff hung up the phone without even mentioning a time or goodbye to his friend.

She sighed, putting her hands on her hips, “At least let me get these contacts out. Has Void come out at all?”

“Nope. Still fast asleep.”

Camilla rolled her eyes a little. She loved her husband but he was so…lazy at times. The wind was chilly, the air still cold at the tail end of winter. No signs of it breaking were anywhere noticeable, and the news continued to report near freezing temperatures overnight day by day.

She opened the door, hearing the cackling creak of the screen and giving a very tiny smile at the sound. Greeted by the familiar smell of her cinnamon broom, and a warm plush being carpet, the walls radiated with the same light blue paint. Her collection of various video game merchandise was collected and organized on her television set, where their precious systems were kept until a weekend or day off.

She made her way through the skinny hallway to the bedroom. Void was barely visible, and if not for the tip of his tail sticking from the covers…she would have thought he was gone.

Camilla pulled back a few layers and gently beamed at the sight of her otter husband clutching tightly at his favorite rock-shaped pillow. Drool had dried up by now, but the ring of it was still lingering around on the sheets. His black hair and brown fur stuck in multiple directions. Even now, he was the most precious and handsome thing Camilla had ever laid eyes on. She pressed her muzzle down on his cheek, eliciting a groan from his maw. She chuckled, pet his head. “Hi there honey. Just here to clean up a bit. Gonna take the car into the shop.”

He mumbled, as he opened a single hazel eye, “Something wrong with it?”

“I’m not sure. The light came on and it won’t go away. It’s acting whacky.”

He closed his eyes and gave a soft, squeaky yawn. “Okay dear. Just be careful.”

“I love you.” She spoke into his small ear.

He smiled in his rest and gave her a tiny hug, “Love you too.”

Camilla stepped back, leaving him to rest. She quickly washed her paws, took out the contacts…leaving her eyes now back to their natural blue state instead of red. She slapped on a pair of oversized glasses, and for good measure and positive vibes a headband composed of fake flowers….appearing as a simple elegant red flower crown.

Not feeling like squishing her wings through a shirt, nor exposing any fur to the chilly interior of their house…Camilla spruced up with a bit of her favorite lightly scented peach perfume and stepped back out. Jeff was sitting, waiting for her in the passenger car.

She revved up the engine and backed up out of the parking lot, skating down the road towards their destination once more.

While approaching the station in question, Camilla glanced over to Jeff, “So somehow I am being roped into getting this guy breakfast huh? A complete stranger to me.”

Jeff froze, nose twitching but he waved a bit, “Coco is cool. You’ll like him! Comes off a bit feisty, grumpy. But hey, donuts!”  


“I guess…” Camilla licked her jowls a bit, imagining the perfect donut. To her it was the jelly filled with the powdered sugar…the sweet red raspberry filling simply oozing from the core of the pasty. She nearly missed her turn, salivating at the imaginary smell. Even the aroma of the delicious dark coffee filled to the brim with sweet creamer was starting to perk her up. “This better be good this morning…”

 

Once at the shop, Camilla was directed inside and greeted by the face of a wolf who looked way too tired to be functioning. He had brown fur, and long brown hair tied back into a bun…wearing the uniform of the garage. Clearly on his silvery nametag was the label: Coco. He slumped over and gazed to Camilla, making her feel a little awkward. She backed her head up just a bit, but Jeff leaned over and beamed. The wolf’s eyes lit up if just a little.

“Well there you are. Not driving this poor soul who’s been up all night?”

“She’s used to it.”

Camilla slapped Jeff’s thigh a bit and grumbled. Jeff gave a sheepish smile and cleared his throat, “Something’s going nutty with the interior light here. Check it out for us? We can run across the way and get you those donuts.”

“Fine. Get a dozen. Make at least three of them crème filled.” He demanded and waved his paw, guiding the two from the car.

Camilla stretched a bit after she handed Coco her keys. She watched with deep sorrow as her car sank deeper into the shadows of the garage, pouting as Jeff grabbed her wrist. He was almost hopping with excitement…donut day was one of his favorite events.

The smell of the shop was intoxicating, the aroma of sugary treats was tempting…nigh irresistible. There they were, perfectly placed and begging to be consumed…the almighty jelly filled powdered donuts. Camilla almost bolted for the counter, grateful to the universe that a line had not formed.

She provided the order as if she had practiced religiously: 4 jelly donuts, 3 cream filled, 3 glazed and two chocolate iced. They were moved into the box, an extra large coffee with caramel creamer additionally found its way into her order. With bliss she paid and took her treats, gently making her way back over to the garage. A plethora of eyes gazed upon her as she balanced the treasures in her paw softly. She cautiously avoided the jealous jowels, salivating at the possibility of her handing them out for free.

Coco was busy gazing down at the car, shrugging as she and Jeff returned to his side. He greedily snatched his share of the pastries and munched, “Well it looks like the light box had a few faulty wires. So I just snugged em back in for you.”

“Do…I owe you anything then?”

“Nah. Dumb mistake, manufacturer error. Everything else looks great. She’s brand new huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice model. Color’s a bit…odd. Not my first choice.”

She huffed, putting her hands onto her hips as Jeff snatched the box away. Coco chuckled, “It was nice to meet you Camilla. Hope we can talk again?”

“If I know Jeff, I’m sure we will. Come on bun-bun let’s get back on home.” She swatted his ear gently and he looked up to her with cheeks full of breakfast, eyes wide with caffeine-laden awareness.

Camilla was proud to say that indeed her car was fixed.

Thank you https://twitter.com/Plague_Rabbit for letting me use your characters this chapter! You rock!!))


End file.
